


Soñé que tú me llevabas

by dayneslegacy



Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Female Friendship, Found Family, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Mis niñas necesitan un abrazo, My First Fanfic, Porque qué iban a ser estas dos sino mejores amigas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayneslegacy/pseuds/dayneslegacy
Summary: "Aquel era un sentimiento más que familiar, en realidad: Lola se sentía tan extranjera en el siglo XVII como en el siglo XXI"Lola y Amelia tienen secretos que les tormentan, y, ¿quién mejor que la otra para custodiarlos?
Relationships: Amelia Folch & Lola Mendieta
Kudos: 9





	Soñé que tú me llevabas

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! En este relato hay unas pequeñas diferencias con el canon de la serie. Como principales diferencias: Amelia dirige la empresa de su padre al mismo tiempo que trabaja en el Ministerio y Julián no murió en el primer capítulo de la tercera temporada (creo. Puede que esto no esté tan lejos de lo que ocurrió en realidad en la serie.) De todas formas, si encontráis otras cosas que no se corresponden con la serie, lo hizo un mago.
> 
> Este es mi primer fanfic, así que si pudieráis decirme qué os parece os lo agradecería eternamente.
> 
> ¡Disfrutadlo!

Cuando Lola cambió la Resistencia Francesa por el Ministerio del Tiempo pensó que se dedicaría a salvar reyes o a detener viajeros ilegales y ladrones de arte. Incontables escenarios se pasaron por su cabeza, pero ninguno de ellos incluía cotillear a las espaldas de escritores del Siglo de Oro. 

Había llegado una alerta de 1647 informando de que la nueva colección Parnaso español, recopilatoria de los poemas de Francisco de Quevedo, no incluía el célebre A un hombre de gran nariz. Salvador le había asignado la misión de recuperarlo junto a Amelia Folch, otra apasionada del arte que compartía su opinión de que contribuir a la creación del famoso poema era más un privilegio que un deber.  
La misión fue relativamente sencilla; hablar mal de la gente se les dio mejor de lo que les enorgullecería admitir. Esparcieron rumores de cómo cierto escritor «cuyo nombre no deberían mencionar» les había transmitido sus no muy amables pensamientos sobre las extrañas lentes que portaba Quevedo. Dijeron también que había quien opinaba que se dejaba llevar por modas en lugar de realmente escribir lo que pensaba y que se basaba más de lo que debía en las obras de Góngora.

Lo más difícil, como en todas las misiones, fue labrarse un lugar en el nuevo siglo. Nadie las conocía ni había oído hablar de ellas hasta el comienzo de la misión, pero debían hacerles pensar que llevaban entre ellos desde hace tanto tiempo como precisaran. Para ello tomaron la identidad de dos lavanderas vallisoletanas. Pero, pese a todos sus esfuerzos por hacerse conocidas entre las gentes de la ciudad, la desconfianza era palpable en muchas de las personas que las rodeaban. Un sentimiento más que familiar, en realidad: Lola se sentía tan extranjera en el siglo XVII como en el XXI. 

Durante los días que habían trabajado juntas, Lola había entablado una buena relación con la señorita Folch. Era la primera ocasión que tenían de hablar sin estar en peligro mortal y desde luego se habían causado una buena impresión la una a la otra. Habían compartido opiniones sobre arte e historia y bromeado sobre la misión y algunos temas banales. Aunque sus conversaciones eran puramente cordiales, resultaba agradable compartir palabras desenfadadas con alguien del Ministerio.

Allí la mayor parte del tiempo se sentía juzgada, incomprendida por una gente que asumía que la conocía, que era igual que la Otra Lola. Había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano para demostrar que no era así, que ella, la Verdadera Lola haría lo que fuera por el Ministerio y su gente, pero nada parecía suficiente. 

A veces ni siquiera ella confiaba en sí misma y se temía capaz de hacer lo que todos creían que haría. Su temperamento y su terquedad, tantas veces su perdición, le habían hecho sentirse dispuesta a llevar a cabo todo de lo que se le acusaba, incluyendo el horrible secreto que la Otra Lola le había confesado. Aunque quería pensar lo contrario, tal vez aquella recriminación fuera la menos descabellada. Al fin y al cabo había dedicado toda su juventud a luchar contra el fascismo, y haría mucho más para detener a los traidores que habían asesinado a su padre. No era tanto aquello de lo que se le culpaba como su carencia de rechazo que trajo lágrimas de ira a sus ojos. Las barrió rápidamente con una mirada esperando que nadie las hubiera visto, pero era tarde. Su compañera de misión, Amelia, la miraba con algo parecido a la inquietud plasmado en el rostro.

—¿Lola? —preguntó Amelia, dubitativa— La misión ha terminado, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

—No me preocupo —respondió y se arrepintió inmediatamente del modo tajante en que había pronunciado aquellas palabras. 

No pretendía ponerse a la defensiva tan rápido, pero la idea de su compañera pudiendo leerla le causaba un rechazo intenso casi tan parecido al miedo. Lola echó de su mente la idea de sentir temor inmediatamente, pero el sentimiento permanecía ahí.

—Perdona… Estoy muy cansada, llevo días sin dormir —improvisó, aunque no mentía. El viaje le había dejado exhausta—. Pensaba que era capaz de dormir en cualquier parte, pero las camas del siglo XVII me han derrotado.

Complementó las palabras con una sonrisa, queriendo restarse importancia. Amelia le devolvió el gesto, pero su sonrisa, como la de la propia Lola, estaba plagada de tristeza. 

—¿Qué harás cuando vuelvas a casa? —inquirió Lola en un intento de desviar la conversación, aunque temiendo haberla empeorado.

Amelia miró a través la ventana de la pequeña habitación que se les había asignado en la posada regentada por un agente del ministerio, con apenas dos camastros y un diminuto tragaluz. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los rayos de sol que entraban en la camarilla, todas las sombras de su rostro parecieron abandonarle. Reflexionó unos segundos sobre su hogar y las preocupaciones, los años y las inseguridades volvieron a ella, como nubarrones que cubrían un hermoso cielo de madrugada. 

—Reuniones, supongo —contestó, y se encogió de hombros—. Seguro que tú tienes mejores cosas que hacer al regresar. ¿Sigues en la Resistencia?

Lola negó con la cabeza.

—Ahora estoy exclusivamente con el Ministerio.

Bajó la vista y se preguntó si había hecho la decisión correcta abandonando todo en lo que había trabajado para unirse a un lugar en el que ni siquiera confiaban en ella. Cuando alzó la mirada, se encontró con la palma de Amelia tendida hacia ella y una expresión de simpatía en su rostro. Analizó la mano unos segundos, insegura de como reaccionar. Al ver que no la apartaba, alzó la suya propia lentamente y la posó sobre la que se le ofrecía. Todo su brazo se tensó y tuvo que resistir la tentación de retirarlo al sentir cómo su mano era apretada en lo que le pareció un gesto de afecto.

—Me alegro —le aseguró Amelia—. Así hemos podido venir a la misión juntas.

Por muy imposible que pareciera, todas las palabras abandonaron a Lola. Por un lado quería decir a Amelia que le correspondía, que Lola también se sentía feliz de haber pasado tiempo con su compañera; pero otra parte de ella, no familiar con el sentimiento, quería alejarse antes de que una de las dos acabara herida. En su experiencia, si creabas lazos con un agente lo más probable es que uno de los dos acabara muerto, y era mejor acostumbrarse a que no doliera. 

—Ha sido una buena misión —acabó por decir, mientras asentía. Tal vez su simpatía era una fachada para saber de posibles infidelidades al Ministerio y Lola no pensaba caer.

—Para mí, cualquier misión con escritores es una buena misión —bromeó Amelia—. ¿Tal vez un día podríamos viajar a tu tiempo? Tú y yo —propuso. Tomó la otra mano de Lola y las estrechó de nuevo—. Si quieres, solo si tú quieres, podríamos invitar con nosotras a Irene, a Angustias o a Olivia. O solo a Olivia— añadió con una pequeña risa al ver cómo los ojos de su interlocutora se iluminaban al escuchar ese nombre.

Por mucho que quisiera evitarlo, las gentiles palabras de ánimo se colaron bajo las defensas de Lola. Trató de luchar contra el pensamiento, pero pronto caló en su mente la idea de Amelia y ella en su época compartiendo una bebida caliente en una cafetería animada por la melodía del pasodoble, de ellas paseando por parques y jardines mientras no paraban de reír y de debatir cuestiones que solo ellas comprendían. 

Se forzó a pensar en otra cosa, arrepintiéndose al instante. Las agradables imágenes fueron sustituidas por recuerdos de ella dejando el Ministerio con los lienzos del Alcázar del Madrid bajo el brazo o de ella sosteniendo a sus propios compañeros a punta de pistola. Pero lo que verdaderamente le afligió fue verse a sí misma asomándose a una cuna de la que provenía un llanto; el bebé, ahora entre sus brazos, y ella ajenas a la muerte que las rodeaba. Una punzada de dolor recorrió su cuerpo y le hizo encogerse. Los recuerdos devolvieron las lágrimas a sus ojos, e incapaz de detenerlas, sintió el calor húmedo cubrir sus mejillas y la sal asomarse a sus labios.

Amelia soltó una de sus manos, haciendo brotar otro sollozo. La mano subió a su rostro, acariciándolo suavemente con el pulgar y limpiando el fruto de sus lamentos. Volvió a asirse a Lola con fuerza, sin permitirse dejar a la joven sentirse sola. Quería que se desahogara; quería al menos ayudarla a sobrellevar su carga, pero Lola, por su parte, no parecía dispuesta a compartir sus tormentos. Amelia frunció el ceño y clavó su mirada en la de su compañera, una idea formándose en su mente.

—He encontrado mi tumba —confesó. 

Era su secreto mejor guardado y no comprendía muy bien por qué se lo contaba a Lola, pero su instinto le decía que era la mejor confidente con la que podía contar. 

—Decía que moriría en un par de años, que no llegaría a cumplir treinta. Pero un día… encontré una fotografía. En ella Julián y yo estábamos casados... teníamos una hija juntos.

Amelia se levantó. Sin dejar de sostener entre las suyas las manos de Lola se sentó en la otra cama, a su lado. Lola escuchaba atenta su relato y parecía instarle a continuar. Ella más que nadie conocía bien que los secretos te pueden desgarrar por dentro y no quería que ni los secretos ni nadie hirieran a Amelia.

—No parecía tan mal futuro, al principio… La tumba desapareció tras la foto, pero cuanto más lo pienso… Julián y yo no… —Amelia se interrumpió a sí misma y dejó las palabras bailar suavemente en el aire. 

—¿No quieres que estéis juntos de esa manera? —inquirió Lola.

—No lo sé… —susurró Amelia y apartó la mirada para cubrir su rostro, brillante por los indicios de lágrimas que se dejaban adivinar. Por un momento Lola pensó que en realidad lo que le hacía llorar no era la perspectiva de futuro, si no la incertidumbre, el _no saber _.__

____

__

—No tienes por qué estar segura —Lola recogió entre sus dedos un mechón de cabello castaño que había caído tapando los bellos iris celestes de Amelia y lo puso tras su oreja, dejando así despejada su cara y sus ojos, que tanto contaban sobre su realidad.

—Pero necesito estarlo —objetó ella—. Lo último sobre lo que no estuve segura fueron decisiones respectivas a la empresa de mi padre, y no… no salió bien.

—Más razón para no estar segura —le animó Lola—. Diriges una empresa, trabajas en el Ministerio y estudias en la universidad, Julián debería ser el último de tus problemas.

—Debería serlo… Pero tengo tantos… —Un lamento cortó sus palabras y otros tantos le siguieron— Lo intento, de verdad que sí, intento gestionarlo todo, pero es tan… No soy…

Las palabras murieron en sus labios, como si le fuera imposible admitir que no era capaz de luchar contra los elementos y salir victoriosa.  
Lola soltó sus manos, solo para envolverla en un estrecho abrazo. Amelia sollozó contra su pecho y se dejó llevar por la mano que sujetaba su espalda, por la que acariciaba su pelo y por las hermosas palabras de aliento que le aseguraban que era, y hacía, suficiente. 

Los ojos de Lola recorrieron la habitación, buscando cualquier lugar en el que concentrarse que le evitara tener que corresponder a las confesiones de Amelia. Su mano realizaba movimientos lentos sobre el cabello de la otra, donde apoyó su barbilla y cerró los ojos, esta vez dejando sus lágrimas caer por propia voluntad.

—Tengo una hija —susurró, solo lo suficiente como para que Amelia pudiera oírla.

Con el mismo tono de voz quedo relató cómo la Otra Lola había interrumpido en la casa clamando venganza por su padre. Lola había disparado al hombre y después batallado con la mujer, que se había lanzado sobre la intrusa al ver a su marido ser asesinado. No le había sido difícil dispararla a ella también, y una vez se levantó se dirigió hacia la puerta para abandonar la casa dejando atrás un reguero de muerte. Pero se detuvo. Desde la cuna en la esquina de la espaciosa estancia se lamentaba una niña que apenas tendría meses. Ese mismo día había decidido llevar al bebé a casa y la había criado como su propia hija. Años después la niña, ahora mucho mayor que Lola, le había pedido conocer quién era su padre y Lola se había negado. Y ahora estaba muriendo. No era su culpa, pero por muchas razones se sentía como si lo fuera.

Lola no pudo contener los sollozos que salían de sus labios y una vez terminado el relato continuó hablando sobre la Otra Lola y los retazos de desconfianza que había dejado atrás y a los que ella misma estaba haciendo frente.

—Pero yo no soy ella —prometió, y fue esta la única vez que alzó algo la voz—. Yo nunca te traicionaría.

—Lo sé —aseguró Amelia—. Te creo, Lola.

Lola se fundió en el abrazo y dejó que las lágrimas siguieran brotando. Lágrimas que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no eran causadas por la tristeza.


End file.
